There is increasing pressure on natural resources, especially energy and water and also demand on use of petrochemicals continues to grow. Detergent compositions comprising enzymes have been known for many years and offer the opportunity to deliver outstanding cleaning, care and freshness benefits from detergents particularly in low water and/or low temperature washes, while reducing the need to rely so heavily on petrochemical-based materials. Such a formulation approach does bring with it considerable challenges associated with how to deliver consistent outstanding cleaning from products that need to be stable on shelf for many months in an affordable manner. This problem is particularly acute in warmer parts of the world.
In IP.com disclosure IPCOM000200739D it is disclosed that uniform enzyme granule distribution can be improved by incorporating two or more enzymes combined in one co-granule. Each enzyme will then be present in more granules securing a more uniform distribution of enzymes in the detergent. This also reduces the physical segregation of different enzymes due to different particle sizes. However, for detergent compositions stored under conditions of high temperature and/or humidity, interaction between enzymes in an enzyme cogranule can lead to loss of enzyme activity, in particular when one of the enzymes is protease. This problem is particularly acute in detergent compositions comprising low levels of typical strong builders i.e. zeolite and phosphate builders.